Unexpected Surprise
by BlueFrost
Summary: Her protectors and brother are dead. Now it's her duty to protect the loved ones of those she knew, to keep them safe. Old promises and new to be fulfilled. She will avenge their deaths, even at the cost of her own life. (Status: CH 5)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OK, I'm sure you've heard all this before, I don't own Sailormoon and I definitely don't own Harry Potter or any of those characters...I'm just a fan. Oh, and this is the only chapter I'll be putting a disclaimer in because I'm too lazy to paste this in every single chapter, and it's not like anyone reads it anyway ^_~.

Author's Notes: This is my first HP/SM fic and I have more that I'll be posting, I have to thank La Katsup because the fic she wrote The Potion Master's Wife was like...an ah ha! I was inspired, and to tell you the truth, when Harry Potter first came out and everyone was going on and on and on about it. I was curious, so I read the first book and well, I didn't really like it. Actually I didn't have any interest, so I stopped reading them, and now, I have this fascination with Harry Potter. I'm like going mad about it, I bought the second book and I finished that in like a day. Absorbing all the info and yeah, so...I'm still working on reading the rest of the books because yeah...how accurate can I be if I haven't read the rest of them, and anyway. I'm not going to write anything more than what I know because yeah...I'm sure you all know what I mean, anyway. ON TO THE FIC!

Unexpected Surprise

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 1

"Draco!" A voice shouted, and pounding on the other side of the door was heard throughout the Great Hall. "Draco!"

Draco stood as the Great Hall quieted down, and looked around. "Who's calling my name?" He searched the sea of students, not seeing anyone who looked even the least bit suspicious.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall stood, Dumbledore sat to her left, a dawning look on his face. "Who is at the door? Aren't all the students here?"

"Open the doors." He said in his authoritive voice, standing, his robes whirling as he walked to the doors. The students had stopped talking and were clearly interested in what was going on. Yet none of them made any movement to open the door, the only student standing was the blond, third year, Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

The doors slowly opened at Dumbledore's command, and in stumbled a beautiful blond, blue eyed girl. Her condition earned gasps from several of the students, as soon as they saw how beat up she looked. What was once a a white skirt was now smudged with dirt and torn beyond repair, the long sleeved white shirt she wore was missing a sleeve and also torn in several places. On her feet, no shoes, what was close to every inch of her body was covered in scratches and scrapes. Not a sound was made as she fell to one knee, both hands braced, holding her up.

Upon entering the Great Hall, she fell to one knee, feeling more exhausted than she had ever felt before. Her purpose was clear, and she couldn't be distracted, she wouldn't let herself. She had to see if he was safe, "Draco." His name came out as a whisper, seeming to echo off the walls and all around her. 

Her eyes drooped. She forced them to stay open, forcing herself to feel the chain around her wrist. Was it still there? She wasn't completely sure as she struggled to stand, and smirked to herself as she felt the familiar weight on her wrist. "Draco."

Nobody moved, but the sound of a faint buzz had started. "Could it be?" Draco whispered, then ran over to the girl before she collapsed. Gently holding onto her, taking care as her strength failed her and guided her to the floor. "What are you doing here?"

The sound of his voice dragged her back to the present, her vision blurring then clearing. Reaching a hand to his cheek, "Wanted...to...make sure...safe." The words coming out in a chopped up stream. Giving the worried boy a smile as her hand fell to the floor.

The professors and Dumbledore finally made it over to the scene, after succeeding to at least keep the students under control and calm. "You know her Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked the third year student, not taking his eyes off the girl. A glint of recognition flickered, which was quickly covered up.

"We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey and quick." McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore from the floor, then stood up. "Her injuries are fixable, I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind carrying her to the hospital wing." The strict woman glared at the potions professor, and was clearly surprised when he didn't argue with her. In fact, he was ahead of her, already having the girl in his arms and stalking out of the Great Hall. "Peculiar."

Directing her gaze to the headmaster, "Albus, do you have any idea who she is? She looks...familiar."

With a twinkle in his eyes, he looked down at the worried third year. "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy knows exactly who she is." Albus Dumbledore peered down at the boy.

"She'll be okay, won't she? Madam Pomfrey can help her can't she?" Draco asked, not taking his eyes from where Professor Snape had disappeared.

"At the moment, there isn't much we can do. So, I suggest we finish with the sorting, and eating." Dumbledore's voice boomed with a smile, then to Draco with a whisper. "You have my permission to see for yourself after we eat."

"Do you suppose that wise. . ." McGonagall started and was quickly cut off.

"Let's finish eating Minerva, you worry to much." The old wizard hooked arms with the sputtering professor and dragged her away. "You too young Malfoy, go back to your table." He added without turning to the boy.

Taking one last look at the Great Hall's doors, the worried Draco Malfoy went back to the table of Slytherins.

"Who do you suppose she is Harry?" A red headed boy with freckles asked the green eyed boy sitting next to him. Taking a bite of the chicken leg in his hand, then taking a drink of the water in his goblet. "Malfoy looked unusually concerned."

The green eyed boy moved some of his unruly black hair from his eyes, "I'm not sure Ron. But she must be somebody important, maybe his girlfriend?" Harry suggested, which caused the set of mirror images who had heard spit out whatever was in their mouths.

"That's unlikely Harry, Draco Malfoy doesn't have feelings. So how would he be able to be concerned for that girl?" A girl with frizzy brown hair added, her brown eyes meeting Harry and Ron's gaze. "Besides, we'll probably find out sooner or later what his relationship with the girl is." Brushing their ideas aside and continued to eat.

Ron looked at Harry, "What Hermoine really means, is that she has no clue or any ideas as to how to find out." The twinkle in Ron's eyes was unmistakable.

Hermoine set her goblet down with force, "_I_ didn't say that Ron Weasely." Then looked at the two, on of her eyebrows arched and sighed, "We'll talk to her ourselves." Sounding like she had been bouncing the idea around in her head the whole time.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with shock. They remembered the last time Hermoine had gotten something into her head, and she had ended up stuck with fur and whiskers while they were almost caught. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Harry started, and stopped as soon as she directed a glare at him. "Okay, forget I said anything." He added hastily, Ron was looking at him with an I-told-you-so glint in his eyes.

"My my my, what happened to her?" A certain Madam Pomfrey clucked over the girl in Severus Snape's arms. "Oh goodness, she looks to have gotten into some kind of trouble. She a new student?" The woman asked as she motioned for the professor to set the girl on the bed.

"No." Was all he said, as he sat down on the bed next to the girl. "How long will she be under your care?"

"At the most a night, I've treated much worse cases than hers. She's a bit scraped up, nothing a simple charm won't be able to heal, but she needs rest. And plenty of it from the looks of her." Madam Pomfrey covered the girl, distracted by the object hanging from the girl's wrist. "This is pretty, I wonder what it is..." She inspected the object for a moment and shrugged. Finishing pulling the covers up then hustling off.

Interested, Snape looked at the object closer. It was a locket on a gold chain, not a big locket, it was something of a memory box made of gold. He dropped the small cube as if it burned, looked down at the girl and stalked out of the room. '_It can't be, impossible._' He thought as he made his way back down to the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what did you all think? Good? Should I continue? I'd like some kind of input!!! Remember, take it easy on me, this is my first HP/SM fic of any kind, and I have more ideas for different fics that I haven't started to type yet. Well, please REVIEW!!!! I'd like to hear/read any comments ^_^. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Well, I'm back and this is the fastest I've ever in my entire life that I've ever updated. Seriously, this is something, well, I'm considering moving this to the Harry Potter categorie because yeah, I'm not sure. I'd like to thank everyone who read my fic and reviewed it *smiles*. Thankyou thankyou thankyou! I love getting reviews! Anyway, I'm sorry to have to tell ya that this isn't a Draco/Usagi fic because...well, you'll find out and well yeah...I'm sure you'll understand why. Oh, I've decided to make all third years like 13/14-ish. Something like that...sounds good ne? ^_^; On to the fic!

Unexpected Surprise

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 2

*Dream*

It was dark, not the dark of night time, but the dark that shakes something inside you, forcing your senses to go haywire. "What is this?"

"No!" A girl's voice came from somewhere around her. She spun, looking in every direction, not seeing anything in the darkness around her. "You can't have them!" Again, the same girl's voice.

"What is that? Who is that?" 

"I already have them." A darker, evil filled voice replied to the girl's voice.

A light seemed to go on, and in front of her was the evil that had taken those she loved from her. Steeling herself from the scene in front of her, she watched as an observer.

"If you won't join me, you'll not leave this place." The evil entity threw magic at her dream self.

Everything that was happening in front of her, every last detail was engraved in her memory. At the same moment, she remembered clenching her fist and closing her eyes. Waiting to experience the same pain those who had been before her had suffered, and it didn't come. Her eyes shot open. Instead of taking her, her brother had taken the blow for her, he had protected her.

"Just like you had promised you always would." The observing Serenity whispered with a small cry.

Clearly drained, her brother turned his head to the side, "Ren, what are you waiting for? Get out!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I didn't try hard enough, if only I had tried harder." She spoke to the scene in front of her, silent tears coursing down her cheeks. She clenched a fist, "You won't get me Voldemort, and you won't get my charges. I'll fight you with my last breath."

Slowly the past unfolded in front of her eyes, smiling when her brother had managed a chuckle, despite the pain he had been in. "Always...said you were...to...good to be...a Malfoy." He took several deep breaths, standing, turning his head back to Voldemort. "Protect him Ren, I know you can. Now GET OUT OF HERE!" At the mention of his name, the evil being growled.

"Traitor!" Voldemort screamed or what was his shadow and threw his power at his ex-follower.

"NO!!!" The dream Ren screamed along with the observing Ren. Dream Ren sobbed over the ashes of her brother, which were being blown away into the night.

"Join me Serenity. Join me and our power will be the greatest the wizarding world has ever seen." Voldemort spread what could be called his arms wide. "Or join your traitor of a brother, and all those I've claimed from you. Give in to me."

The Serenity in her dream looked up at the form of Voldemort with anger and defiance. Emotions clearly seen on her face, "Join me or I'll go after your last links." A cruel smile on his somewhat visible face.

"Never! I'll never join you!"

"I'll never let you take them!" And with that, observer Serenity melded with the 'dream' Serenity and ran into the dark.

*End Dream*

"Never...never..." She muttered in her sleep. Her head rolling from side to side. "I... NO!" Serenity shouted, waking up from her dream in a cold swear, to the one place she didn't think she'd ever be again. "Hogwarts." The name of the school rolling off her tongue like a forgotten word.

Sitting up and throwing her covers aside, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Looking down at herself, she saw the tattered condition her clothes were in and felt the disarrayed state of her hair, and quickly fixed that problem with a simple charm. Restoring her clothes to their original state, her hair braided into a single braid. Almost forgetting, she checked her arms and legs, which were completely healed of all injuries. "Haven't lost your touch Pomfrey, even after all these years."

Standing, she realized she wasn't wearing any shoes, and quickly sat back down on the bed, quickly sticking her feet back under the covers. "Sheesh...I forgot how not smart that was." The door opened, and closed, as if letting someone in. '_Wonder who or what that could be...better safe than sorry._' She thought, quickly laying back down and pulling up the covers, making like she was asleep.

Suddenly, a voice filled the room. "Hermione, that was my foot!" A loud whisper came from the darkness in the direction of the closed door.

"I didn't mean to, and keep your clumsy foot to yourself. You stepped on mine first." A girl's voice followed.

"Will you two be quiet, we'll get caught." Suddenly, there were three other visible people in the room.

A girl with frizzy broth hair and matching brown eyes, donned in a pair of warm looking light purple pj bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. Standing next to her were two boys, to her left a taller red headed boy with dark golden (think dark topaz color) eyes (AN: I'm not sure what color Ron's eyes are, if anyone knows...clue me in please. ^_^.) On her right, about the same height as the red headed boy stood a familiar looking boy with black unruly hair and even more familiar emerald eyes.

Serenity kept her eyes closed as they made sure the coast was clear, "We're lucky Madam Pomfrey isn't in here." The green eyed boy folded what looked to be a cloak over his arm.

The three stood over her, apparently unsure of what their next move was going to be. The girl, whom Serenity assumed was Hermoine, peered down at her with curious eyes. "Well that's funny."

"What is?" The boys asked, looking where Hermoine was looking.

"Her hair."

"That's it?" The red headed boy sounded exasperated, "Leave it to a girl..."

Who was stopped by a quick jab in the ribs, "Look closely, notice anything different about her? Look at her clothes." Guessing they hadn't by the silence that followed, the girl continued. "Her clothes are whole, but what's really strange is the fact that her hair is silver. It was blond when we saw her, and she looks older."

"A spell?"

"You know Harry, I think she's right." The red head agreed, "A spell?"

"I'm always right." Hermoine smugly added. "It's possible it's a spell."

Sitting up, which surprised the three, causing them to jump back what looked to be a foot. Serenity quickly identified them, the red head had to be Ron and the emerald eyed boy Harry. It didn't take rocket science to for her to figure out Hermoine was the girl. "You'd be correct in assuming it was a spell." She smiled at the surprised trio, "A simple spell really, but quite necessary at the time. "_Lumos_." A small area around her bed lit up in a dull light, "Come closer so I can see you properly." She motioned for them to come closer.

Harry stepped forward, then Ron, and finally Hermoine, "Let me guess." She started, "You're a Weasely. You must be Molly and Arthur's son, always thought Arthur had amazing red hair, I see where you get it." Ron's ears turned pink at the complement he was given, "Hermoine Granger." Her eyes welled with tears, "You look more like your father than your mum, but you have her strength in you. Her spirit and determination." They watched the silver haired girl wipe away her tears, then waited the reaction she would give when she spoke to Harry. "And you, you look like your father, but you have Lil's eyes."

Harry's eyes went large, almost not hearing Hermoine speak, "You know our parents? But how?"

Ren held out her hand for silence, and quickly put an end to her _Lumos_ spell. "Get out of here now." She ordered quietly. Not taking her eyes from the door as the trio huddled close together and put the invisibility cloak around them. Just as suddenly as her outburst, the door creep open and in stepped a dark figure. "_Lumos_." She said aloud, "Who's there?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." The figure's voice putting her to ease, drawing a frown as a reaction. "Finally awake I see."

"I should have known it was you Severus, you always were good at creeping and sneaking." She withdrew the spell, hoping it was distraction enough for the three to get out without being caught.

"_Lumos_." Severus spoke, "I wasn't creeping or lurking, it's my job to check the corridors for stray students." He looked around suspiciously, "Speaking of the little termagants, you weren't speaking to any when I came in here were you? I heard your voice, that's what attracted me here in the first place."

"Nope." She replied, looking innocently up at him from the bed. "I wasn't, you weren't listening were you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you weren't talking to someone, then who or what were you talking to?" He snarled down at her. 

She held up her wrist, which was once again encircled by a thin, yet strong chain of gold, connected to it was a short piece of chain and at the end of the short chain, a small cube (AN: Think about the size of the carmex jar things.) was dangling from the end of it.

Wonder shone in his eyes, "You still have it." He affirmed, reaching out a hand to slightly touch it with the tips of his fingers, then pulling back. Burying the wonder that was there, and retreating inside himself.

Taking her arm back, she looked up at him from the bed, hey eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here anyway? What do you mean 'it's my job'? I haven't exactly been around to keep tabs on everyone. Have you heard from Sirius? What about Remus? Are all the teachers still here? Where are they?" She asked, tossing the covers aside again, and standing on the cold floor.

Ignoring her, Severus stopped close to her, put his hands on her shoulders and...shook her. "Where have you been all this time? Do you know how worried everyone has been?" He shook her, fury in his eyes. "You disappeared and now you re-appear, as if nothing had happened? Where have you been?" He repeated, his angry voice echoing off the walls of the room.

Realizing she wasn't responding, he set her on the floor and took several deep breaths before he backed away to give her space. Loosing her balance, she fell back on her bed, the room was spinning. Grabbing her head in both hands, she closed her eyes, waiting for the moment everything would stop. "Sheesh Severus, did you have to shake me so hard?"

Severus looked down at her, "It was that or hex you, and we both know that wouldn't be pleasant." The ghost of a grin on his face, "Now answer my question."

Folding her arms, "I don't care what anyone says about you. You're still demanding, stubborn, and mean as ever Severus Snape."

"And you complain as much now as you did when we were students here." He shot back at her, taking a seat on the opposite bed. "Ren, you vanished after James and Lily were killed, and the boy was left to those muggles. You were suppose to care for him, what was so important that you left the wizarding world completely?" 

Her eyes took on a sad note, she turned her head away from him, unable to meet his black eyes. Her fists clenched with emotion, "I have to leave." She stood, a pair of white slippers (AN: Not house slippers ^_^;) and sprinted to the door. Her feet left the ground, and she found herself dangling several feet above the door. "Put me down." She looked down at him, holding her dress.

Lowering his wand, he looked up, to see an angry Ren, who was currently holding her dress and staring daggers at him. "You're not going anywhere." He breathed, walking to the door.

"You can't keep this spell up forever." She yelled, "Put be down." He left. "SEVERUS!" The door closed, "SEVERUS SNAPE! GET IN HERE AND PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Smirking, he shook his head, "In you dreams Ren, you're not getting away from me this time." He pushed away from the door, "Gryffindors." He muttered with annoyance, "They all act alike."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, how did everyone like it? I have more than that to come because yeah, I've been writing this fic like mad and so far yeah. If you're all thinking Snape is a little OOC...just wait until he starts classes...he is ooc, but I'm working on it and yeah. There has to be someone that can get under his skin. This next chapter is going to be a doozy...and I'd like to thank : ana ella, HTchime, Silver Moon Goddess, mary, sapphireskies, outersenshi4, beanie, Jewel, ~Uh-Oh~, Kiwi, silver_punk, tsukino mesume, Crecendo, selenitey, Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito, and Silver Wolf, oh, and the nameless reviewer. *smiles* I'd like to say, thanks for reviewing and telling me to hurry up! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm having a long break, finals just ended and I'm sure I did terrible! And, well, surprise surprise, I LOST MY HONORS DIPLOMA...so you all can imagine just how angry I am because of that. But, there's a but, if it wasn't because of the dratted thing I would have graduated the end of first semester (emphasis on first) instead of a whole stupid year! Grrrrr...stupid stupid stupid, oh well, I'll some how manage, though I'm not pleased with grrr...I'm so stopping that. Well, onto the fic, and thank you's to everyone who has been sticking with me and waiting patiently...hehehe...for this update! This is so you all!

Unexpected Surprise

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 3

It was morning, and she was still floating above the door. '_Four hours, thirty-three minutes, and six point three three seconds. When I get down from here, that will be the exact amount of time his life will be miserable for._' Anyone with a brain could tell the silver-haired young woman wasn't pleased with her current situation. Her arms folded and eyes shut tightly.

Having the feeling she was going to be up there while longer, she took her remembrance cube from around it's current location (AN: If anyone forgot from the last chapter, that would be her wrist ^_^;).

Laying it in her palm, the name Lily face up, a small holographic-like person appeared, she didn't look to be very tall, pale skin, dark red hair, and brilliant bright green eyes.

The girl stopped, "Ren, as you can see, it's me, only several sizes smaller." The tiny person laughed, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Stating the obvious right? Ren, do you have any idea how stupid I feel talking to myself?: The red-head laughed, both hands on her hips, looking defiantly at her. "When HE gave me this thing, I must admit, it was quite a shock. More like a jump in the lake during winter." A smirk came to her lips, "But really it was more like that prank we pulled fifth year. . ."

Ren was pulled back, the sound of her friend's voice reminding her of all the fun they had had.

*Flashback*

A younger version of Ren skipped down the second floor stairs, meeting her best friend. "Someone is looking extremely pleased this morning."

"It's nothing...really..." The blond Ren looped her arm through her best friend's arm.

The red head rolled her emerald eyes, "Yeah right...you know as well as I do you're just dying to see their reactions. Can you see them now, walking into potions?" The two exchanged a look and giggled, it wasn't a secret that they were the source of almost all of the dreaded pranks at Hogwarts. Their rivals seemed to be on the receiving end of all their jokes, all of whom, didn't take any of them with a smile. "If my name isn't Lillith Evans..."

"Or the future Mrs. James Potter." Ren interrupted her best friend with a snicker. "I know you have a thing for him, going for the tall, dark, and handsome type. The kind who'll sweep you off your feet and kiss you till your toes curl." Giggling, her crystal blue eyes sparkling devilishly. "If I wasn't you're best friend, I might have missed the way his eyes stick to you like a leech lately." Smirking at her friend rather smugly as they passed a few first years and made their way to the potions room.

"As opposed to the way Sirius ogles at you, which makes your self-proclaimed dark guardian angel glare poison tipped daggers at him." Lily put the back of her hand to her forehead and sighed with exaggeration.

Ren rolled her eyes. "As if Mr. I'm the hottest thing since sliced bread has been checking me out. Ugh, he's so...conceited and arrogant and oooohooo...I can't _wait _until potions." Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, doing a little three second dance. Their discussion on James and Sirius one of the past.

Before the two step foot into the potions room. "SERENITY!" A loud shout came, quickly followed by a very distinct. "EVANS!"

Hearing their names screamed, the two looked at each other, "I didn't. . ." They began at the same time, stopped, then giggled as their eyes met.

Behind them, two tall teenage boys, put a hand on each of their shoulders and spun them around. Lily and Ren looked at each other, the hands on their shoulders, and did their best to put on a straight face.

Following the hands to the owner, they came face to face with two very angry, and very green looking boys. "Are you two feeling okay?" Ren looked up at the tall boy, who was looming over her friend. His eyes blazing to an angry silver, rather than the usual gray, his hair a blazing neon green.

"What happen to you Lucius? You're looking a little...a little..." Lily put a serious look on.

"A little what Evans?" Ren's brother spat.

"Woah! Did I miss something?" Remus Lupin was standing behind the two girls, his arms appearing around both of them. Drawing them away from the two angry Slytherins, both of whom had blazing green hair and probably smoke coming from their ears. "Green." He grinned, getting a good look at the two Slytherins. "One of your potions go wrong Severus?" Remus' grin widened, "You were helping Malfoy? Or is that your natural color?"

Remus steered his two fellow Griffindors into the potions room, both girls giggling, and smiling at each other. "Naughty girls." he scolded half-heartedly.

*End Flashback*

"Remember the look Remus had on his face Ren?" The hologram of Lily had doubled over with laughter. "I was so surprised, I had no idea you had had the same idea as I did." The small image of Lily because wistful, "Who would have thought then, that that cold hearted, jerk of a Slytherin could love anyone, even a little. Light attracts darkness doesn't it."

Lily sniffed, "Ren, I'm going to miss you after we graduate." The image's smile was watery with emotion, her tears quickly wiped away. "Happy birthday Ren." The smiling image of her friend disappeared, leaving Ren misty eyed and empty.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Lils. I"m so sorry." A lone tear escaped and was hastily wiped away. As the small cube stopped glowing, a beautiful and sorrow filled voice echoed around her.

__

"A memory that I hold dear. Has escaped and calmed my fear. For one day I will avenge. The life taken from my friends."

The cube went it's usual dull gold color as she curled her fingers around the small cube. A smile found its way to her lips; the name James flaring to life in a glow.

"Ren Malfoy, you know I love you in a completely sibling like way, and you know I love your brother for all he's worth...which isn't anything at all. But tell me something...WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME are you holding over Severus Snape? A charm maybe? A spell? You can tell me." His chest puffed out as he jabbed himself with his thumb, "I'm sure I could do something _better_ with whatever you're holding over him. The information would be completely safe with..."

"James Potter! You better not be playing with that." An angry voice came from somewhere behind him.

James eeped, "As you can see, this wasn't intended to fall into my clutches, but I over heard Lily giving you her water speech and couldn't stop myself." The mini James shrugged, then look as if in horror to his right as an upset red headed blurred past him. A charm hitting him head on.

"That what you get, putting a sleeping charm on me." An angry Lily looked up at her, "You've started, might as well finish it." Grumbling, Lily waited to the left.

Rubbing where the book had hit him, James stood, "Has a nice arm." Looking Lily's way with admiration, "Looks as if I have to cut this short Ren. I'll be seeing you." The imaged faded and was gone.

"They were very much in love." A voice from below her spoke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what did you think? I know, a little short, but if I had continued, I would have had a million pages. Usually, I write it all out first, then I type it here, making corrections as I go, and yeah. Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm really determined to update all my fics tonight and I need to get a move on! Sorry! Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's waited, and yeah, going now...please review!!! Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Okay, I know, I've taken MONTHS to update and I'm updating two or three chapters, depends on how much I get typed out today. I have PLENTY to update, and I'm feeling MOTIVATED!!! Yaaaay! So, I'll probably be emailing the update notes to a bunch of people, so yeah. I'd like to thank you all for waiting for me to update, I hope you all haven't forgotten me! Thanks for waiting, and read on!

Unexpected Surprise

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 4

"REMUS!!" Ren shouted with surprise, "What...when...could you get me down?" Smiling sweetly, turning her a pair of blue eyes on the man below. Slipping the gold cube back around her wrist securely. "Please?" Batting her eye lashes with a small giggle.

The smile he gave her came lazily to his lips, "I could give it a go." Lifting his wand and whispering a few words.

"Ah!" She dropped, closing her eyes.

"Oof!" Landing with a thud in Remus' arms, "Goodness Ren...get off me."

She sad up on his chest, "Oh." Giggling and getting up, helping him to his feet. As soon as he had finished dusting himself off and righting his clothing. Ren leapt into his arms with a sound of glee. "Remus! I missed you! Where have you been? What are you doing here? Do you know where Sirius is?"

The silver-haired woman pulled away from a shocked Remus, and fired another string of questions at him, "Over-whelming isn't she." A voice stated from behind the couple.

"I'm surprised to see her, it's definitely been a while. When did she get here Severus?" He asked, as Ren was still hugging him with enthusiasm.

"Why should I tell you Lupin? You're nothing but a..."

"Don't even start that Severus." Ren interrupted him, "I didn't like your tone when we were students, and I don't like it now."

Severus folded his arms, "You're one to give orders Ren. As I remind you, you are in no position to do so."

"I haven't seen you since Harry was born. I remember you at the hospital, decked out in full muggle wear." Remus watched Ren pull herself from his arms and amazingly pull into herself (AN: I know that sounds weird, but I mean, she's closing herself off from them.). "The weird thing is, she doesn't look like she's aged a day since then. If it wasn't for your silver hair and the fact your eyes are silver, you could pass as the Ren I remember." His voice was now a whisper, "What happened to you."

Ren refused to meet his eyes, her hands clenching at her sides of their own accord. "She appeared last night during the sorting ceremony, barely clothed I might add." He paused, "Dumbledore is waiting for us." Not waiting for Remus to snap out of whatever stupor he was in, he grabbed a hold of Ren's wrist and practically dragged her out of the ward.

"SEVERUS! LET ME GO!" Ren had found her voice, managing to yank her sore wrist away from the annoying man. Remus was next to her, out of breath, and still slightly in a stupor. "For the sake of muggles Severus, I'm not a rag doll, and I"m not going to. . ." A smile appeared on her face, "Don't you have classes to attend to?" A sly tone in her voice, "I'm sure Remus can handle getting me to Dumbledore." She added, almost too sweetly.

Remus jumped in, "I agree Severus, you have classes to teach, go teach them."

"No." Latching onto Ren's arm and dragging her to Dumbledore's quarters.

Entering Dumbledore's room, Ren and Remus quickly distanced themselves from an annoyed Severus, and waited for Dumbledore to put down the letter he was reading with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Finishing the letter, he looked up, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Severus, would you and Mr. Lupin retrieve young Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger, I believe their afternoon class is Transfiguration and Muggle Studies."

Grumbling, Severus exited with Remus, "Classes to teach, and I've been reduced to the bloody messenger boy."

Dumbledore stood and rounded his desk, "Miss Malfoy, it's been a very long time." His eyes twinkling as he embraced her. "I trust you found what you were looking for?" Giving her one of his knowing smiles, "I must say, you'll be having your hands full."

She smiled sadly back at him, "You haven't lost your touch Headmaster, they will be missed greatly." Voice barely a whisper as she took a seat, "It will be hard for them, I haven't been part of their lives for more than thirteen years."

"But young Mr. Malfoy knows you well..."

Ren shook her head, "He's never met me in person, I'm surprised he recognized me under my glamour." She inhaled deeply, "To be here again bring old memories."

"Not unpleasant I hope." He sat back in his chair, "You'll open doors unopened for them, especially young Harry."

"You don't mind me staying on then?"

He looked over his half moon glasses at her, "As the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, we've been in great need of a reliable teacher. We've been through two these past two years."

"I suppose Severus has had something to do with that, he always had a flare for the dark arts. I'm surprised he hasn't snatched the opportunity."

Dumbledore chuckled, "He's the best potions master Hogwarts has ever had, but of course it's no secret he wouldn't mind the job. He does enjoy a great entrance, however, I believe you'd be more suited for this line of work. Don't you agree?" The twinkle in his china blue eyes (AN: Dumbledore has blue eyes right? ^_^;...my bad...) sent a message to her brain, telling her not to even ask.

"I don't want to be a burden to you, or endanger the students." The guilt starting to weigh down on her, her posture taking a dive for the worse. "I-I..."

The door opened and in shuffled three students, a very annoyed potions master, and a smiling Remus Lupin. The look on the students' faces clearly held surprise and nervousness. Being called to the headmaster's room usually meant trouble, or trouble times five. "Thank you Severus, would you retrieve the rest of the faculty? There is something that needs to be discussed. Mr. Lupin, I assume you know your way around, please help him if you wouldn't mind."

At Dumbledore's orders, the two men left, one grumbling, the other rolling his eyes and ignoring Severus' attitude.

Draco's eyes widened, "You're...you're okay." Taking a hesitant step forward, eyes wide, then vaulting into Ren's open arms.

"Is that his mother?" Hermoine whispered to Harry, full blown shock written all over both of their faces. The usually cruel boy, who had terrorized them for the past two years, was hugging the small silver-haired woman tightly. As if she was going to disappear and never come back. 

"I don't know." Harry whispered back, "They look alike, but I can't be too sure."

Ren untangled the boy from her arms, a hand resting on his head. "It's good to finally meet you Draco, and I'm very sorry for what I'm about to tell you." 

Blinking, she cleared her eyes of the arising tears, wishing she didn't have to be the one to break the news to them. But they had a right to know, and it was eating her inside, "I'll tell them Headmaster."

"Tell us what?" Hermoine asked, a curious look on her face. Dread washing over her at the look in the woman's eyes in front of her. The crystal blue eyes held a sadness in them, a sadness akin to suffering, like she had seem something so terrible it had aged her over night.

"It's something terrible isn't it." Harry stated, throwing a reassuring arm around his friend. "Who are you?"

Ignoring his question, she motioned for the three to sit. "We'll start with introductions first." Staring into their eyes, "My name is Serenity Malfoy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what did you all think of the chapter? I have it all written down, but it takes me forever to update, what's the deal with that? I'm not sure, sorry. This is my senior year, and it's been really hectic and my time has absolutely flown all over the place. I know that's no excuse, but I hope that you all haven't forgotten about my fic, please read and review. I wouldn't mind a few suggestions! Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thank you! All you who reviewed my story! I'm glad you all haven't forgotten me, and I'm getting better at updating, right now, I'm working on new ideas. If anyone has any new ideas, then suggest away! Thank you again, and I hope you like this chapter!

Unexpected Surprise

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 5

"My name is Serenity Malfoy." Hermoine and Harry looked at her with wide eyes, then at Draco, who had folded his arms and taken on the I'm-tough look.

It was Hermoine who found her voice first, "You're Draco's mother then, it's...it's a pleasure to meet you." Eyes steady on the beautiful woman in front of her, who seemed almost too real to be true.

"No, I'm not Draco's mother, I'm his aunt. His father was my older brother, you've both met him." She was answered by two heads nodding vigorously, "Not a pleasant experience I'm sure, Lucius was never a warm person. I apologize for whatever problems he may have caused, his ideals were very...important to him."

"Excuse me, but why were we called here?" Harry's voice a little shaky from the shock.

"I come bearing bad news, for all of you." Her voice dropping to a sad whisper. "Two days ago, Miss Granger, you're parents were murdered, as were yours Draco." Looking down at the two horrified students, "I'm very sorry..."

Beside Harry, Hermoine's vision blurred with tears that streaked silently down her cheeks. "It can't be, no...they can't be gone." Head in her hands, she leaned back against the couch in Dumbledore's office. "NO!" Her shout echoing off the walls.

Draco gazed up at his aunt, deaf to Hermoine's cries of pain. Pain...what a strange feeling, he thought to himself. He wasn't sure he had been able to feel such a thing as hurt, a deep, consuming hurt. Not towards the father who never cared, who had never wanted him, or really loved him. But this was strange, the feeling deep in his chest ached, and he didn't know what to do. The tears that threatened to escape were violently blinked back.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his dark thoughts, "It's okay to cry Draco. It doesn't make you weak...only stronger." Serenity's whisper fierce with emotion.

Not looking at her, he turned his gaze to Harry, who was trying his best to comfort a hysterical Hermoine. '_I wish I had that._' His thoughts betraying him, as his heart had many times before.

Once again, Ren spoke. "I'm so sorry." And doing what was instinctual to her; she opened her arms to the crying girl. Hermoine wasted no time, and vaulted from the couch into the embrace. Ren enfolded the girl, doing her best to absorb as much of the pain as she could. Noticing her nephew look on them with a hunger, she opened one arm. "Come Draco, this is meant for you too."

Harry watched in jealousy as Draco mindlessly made his way to his aunt. Who hugged the two crying teens, as if to absorb them into her and take away the pain. The look on her face told him nothing. Her unusual silver eyes locked with his in a flash of sympathy, her hands resting on both of their heads. The longing inside of Harry growing with each moment he watched them, wishing he had family that loved him.

She held them a few moments longer, then set them away from her. Looking into their eyes, not a word passing through her lips. Sighing, she led them to the couch, to sit next to Harry. Who she thought, needed them. He needed them as much as they needed him. Nodding her head, she spoke. "I...I don't know what to...how to...." Sighing, she turned to Dumbledore, who merely nodded at her to continue. New found strength filled her, "As of two days ago, I legal guardian to all three of you."

"If that's true, how am I your ward? I already live with the Dursleys."

"I'm you're Godmother." She smiled, despite the current situation, "I will understand if you will be angry with me. It's mostly my fault you were landed with _those_ muggles." 

"What about my parents?" Hermoine asked, looking up at Ren, "Why are you my guardian?"

Sighing, she paced in front of them, "I knew your parents, I knew all of your parents. At the moment, it doesn't matter how I came to be here, or what will happen in the future. All that matters right now...is now."

"What happen to them? Who killed them?" Hermoine's voice shaking with emotion and stress.

"Voldemort." Ren looked to Dumbledore for some help. The three looked at her with shock. 

"Are we going to be sent away?" the girl asked.

"Of course not, Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be, except for in the depths of the muggle world." Ren whispered, shaking her head, "But that's a last resort."

"I'm afraid to say Miss Malfoy, I'm not so sure you'd be safe even here." Dumbledore spoke, "But you'll not be worrying about that since you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

The three students gasped and looked from Dumbledore to Ren with surprise written all over their faces. Ren sitting on the edge of Dumbledore's desk, looking down at her clothing. "I suppose I'll have to don the proper clothing." Not sounding too excited over the upcoming change. "The DADA proff's room I suppose?"

"Yes, I'll have it changed by the time you get there. I trust you haven't forgotten your way?" Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled. "You three may go with her, just in case." He winked at them.

Nodding, Ren motioned for them to follow her, Dumbledore's voice ringing through the halls. "Attention students and professors, classes for the rest of today are cancelled due to important circumstances. Professors, please report to my office, and students be in the Great Hall at six." 

Sighing, Ren rolled her eyes, "He still does that?" Asking nobody in particular, "Things will never change." The troop still behind her, "You three have anything else to do? You don't have to come with me, I'm capable of making my way there on my own." Smiling at them, and sighing again when they shook their head.

"Aunt Ren, why did the Dark Lord attack father?" Draco was walking next to Ren, eyes still red from before.

"Don't refer to him as the 'Dark Lord,' call him by his name, Voldemort, or Tom Riddle." She hissed, looking around, "Slytherins' heir indeed, the fool."

"You're afraid of him?" The blond's eyes widening, as if it was unnatural for her to be afraid of someone so evil.

"How did you know my parents? They weren't of the wizarding world." A small sniffle accompanying Hermoine's question. "Where will I go Harry?" Her voice frantic, and sad. "With my parents gone..." Not finishing the sentence.

"You'll be staying with me of course, as will Draco, and Harry. As soon as I speak with those despicable muggles."

"I still don't understand how you knew..."

"She said she knew them Granger. She means it, take her word for it."

"Don't take your anger out on her Draco, if anyone is to blame for your parents' death, it's me." Taking a turn down an unfamiliar corridor. "Left, left, up, and right." Ren muttered to herself.

"Where is that...ah.." They all stopped in front of the moving stair wells, "Enough walking, this is getting to long." Turning back, "We'll take the short cut." Walking to the left side and tapping on three stones.

"Oh my," Hermoine breathed, as the bricks parted like the bricks at the entrance of Daigon Alley. "I wonder how long this has been here."

"Something you don't know Granger? You're lucky to be in this school, mudblood that you are." A snarl came from him, then. "Ouch!"

Hermoine, holding onto Harry's arm, who relaxed, a small smirk making its way to both their faces. "What was that for?" Draco grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"If I hear you say that word again, I'll do more than slap the back of you head, and wash your hair later. It looks terrible slicked back like that." The silver-haired woman opened to wooden door and let them inside the dark room.

The room lit up, revealing a large king-size bed, a vanity, walk in closet, and an equally large bathroom. "Nicer than I remember it." Putting a hand on the drapes of the bed.

"You were a student here?" Harry asked, interest showing in his green eyes, "Were you in Slytherin?"

Ignoring Draco's snort, Ren answered, "No I was not in Slytherin, I was in Gryffindor with your parents." Smiling at the memory, "Lily and I were best friends from first year until that monster took her."

"And my father?" The emerald-eyed boy lighting with excitement.

A frown replaced by a smile, "James Potter was also a good friend of mine, we played the best joke on each other." A snicker escaped her mouth, "I could tell you loads of tales." Looking softly down at the trio, "Even about your parents Miss Granger. They were good people, and my brother, well he had a dream of his own he couldn't quite realize until the end."

"Where do we go from here?" The girl seemed to shrink compared to Harry and Draco. Harry had lost his family when he was young, he had no reason to grieve, and Draco. He had his aunt, there had been no love lost when he had heard the news. However, Hermoine was very close to her parents.

"As I said before, you'll be staying with me, which means you'll remain here at Hogwarts. It will be quite strange for you, and I feel your loss. Nothing will be the same for any of you," She sat on the edge of her bed. "I will do my best to take care of you, and I will tell you as much as I can. You need not worry, they will be avenged, that much I can say." Her hand fisted on her lap, "But that can come later, tell me about yourselves, I have been out of the wizarding world a very long time."

"Hermoine is at the top of our class." Harry volunteered, "Heading straight to a Prefect."

"Really..." Looking at Hermoine, who blushed at the praise. "That's wonderful, and you Draco, Harry? How are your studies?" Standing and pulling a large looking chest from nowhere, "It's okay if you're not doing very well, but I expect you to try your hardest."

She continued to pull several things from nowhere (AN: I'm sure you've all seen Mary Poppins...muahahahaha...*coughs* okay...enough of that...), ignoring the strange looks she was getting from her wards. "That's all I can ask of you three, your best, which I should say, will always be good enough for me. Though I may push you hard at times." Dusting off her hands, "Okay, that takes care of the not-so-important things." Brushing past the three in a hurry, "Lovely room, but a change here and there won't hurt a thing."

"I hear you're the new DADA professor Ren." A voice came from the entrance of the room. Standing there, Remus smiled, "Though I was hoping to get the job, it'll be interesting enough. Severus pitched a fit when Dumbledore told the rest of the staff."

Giving her a smile, then hugging her, "It's been a very long time Ren, you stayed away too long."

A small smile came to her lips, as she hugged him, then frowned, realizing how unwell he seemed. "Is something wrong Remus? Are you unwell?"

Surprised, he pulled back, "I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

A silver eyebrow arched, "Liar." Taking a step back, "If Hota knew the condition you were in, she'd most definitely..." Clapping a hand over her mouth, "I assume you know my wards?"

Giving in to the change of subject he turned to the three students. All of which were looking at him with a giant question mark. "Yes, I met them yesterday morning on the train. There was a dementor on the train, took particular interest in one of the students."

Her head snapped up, "Dementors Remus? What in the name of muggles is the Ministry of Magic thinking?"

Giving her an I'll-tell-you-later look, Remus smiled at the students. "It seems Ren is lost, I'm Remus Lupin."

"You were suppose to be our professor this year weren't you?"

He looked at Hermoine with surprise, "Yes I was, but it seems Miss Malfoy beat me to it. But no matter, I'll be seeing you three in class."

Giving him a look, Ren cleared her throat. "This is Hermoine Granger." The girl smiled, "My nephew, Draco, and Harry Potter." She watched as his eyes went wide with interest and knowing.

Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the flow of questions and the shaking of his hand. When it all didn't come, he opened his eyes to a smiling Remus Lupin, who was holding out his hand to be shook. "So, I finally meet you. I should have known it was you, you look like James."

Remus looked over each of them with gold eyes (AN: If anyone knows, please tell me what color Remus' eyes are. Thanks ^_^;). His gaze was unsettling, he looked at them in a way that searched their souls and inspected their very beings. "This is going to be an interesting year, I've spoken to Dumbledore, and he has agreed to let me assist you."

She sniffled, "As if I need _your_ help." Grumbling and folding her arms.

"What was that?" Turning to the three students watching them. "You're lucky you have me, it could have been Severus."

He snickered at the pale look, "But of course, he wasn't too keen on the idea of being _your_ assistant.

"What was it he said?" Asking himself aloud, "Oh yeah, now I remember. He said and I quote, 'Serenity Malfoy wouldn't know the beginning of the Dark Arts from the end.' Or was it the first thing about the dark art, then something about you abandoning young Mr. Potter and the rest of us and what will happen if you stay."

By the time he had finished, Ren's fists were clenched tightly, and her face flush red with anger. So red, that Harry, Draco, and Hermoine thought she was going to explode.

"Ren, as much has I dislike Severus, he does have a point. Not so much about you, but about your experience with the dark arts."

Steeling herself, "I know a thing or two about the dark arts Remus." The moment passing, "And none of it has to do with my dearest departed brother."

"Perhaps this isn't the time to discuss this Ren." Remus motioned to the three third year students. Without asking, sat down on her bed with a vigorous hop.

A hand to her chin, "I suppose your right." She sighed, "You three need to get your things from you classes. I suggest you do that before something turns up missing, and get some rest. Even if it's in the middle of the afternoon now, and rest is the farthest thing from your mind. You'll find yourself more tired than you originally thought." Leading them to the door, "If any of you need anything, even the smallest thing, you know how to find me." With a smile, she scooted them out the door and closed the door. Her head resting on the wood for a bit, then straightening, she turned back to her friend. "Tell me what the dementors are doing here?" Her face grim, lips no longer in a smile, but a straight line. 

Groaning, Remus opened his eyes and sat up. "Let me start from the beginning..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what did you all think? A nice long chapter if I do say so myself. Not something that happens very often, but it does occasionally happen. Well, I hope you all liked this chapter, and because I don't have anymore written out by hand. I'm in a hurry for ideas, if anyone has a pointer or two, I'd be so glad for the suggestions! Thanks for reading! Ja!


End file.
